Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prostheses for restoring a joint between two bones, which prostheses find a particularly advantageous but non-exclusive application as metacarpophalangeal and proximal interphalangeal joint prostheses.
The present invention also relates to an instrument for assisting in assembling such a prosthesis.
Description of the Related Art
Joint prostheses already exist, in particular for replacing metacarpophalangeal joints and proximal interphalangeal joints. By way of example such prostheses are described and shown in US 2010/191342, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,446, U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,033, and FR 2 634 373.
Those known prostheses give good results, but present drawbacks due essentially to the complexity of their structure and thus the complexity of assembling them, and to the fact that their structure depends on the implantation technique used by the practitioner.